The final battle
by TurboFerbo
Summary: LOVEMUFFIN gets a new leader. Meanwhile Perry, Doofenshmirtz and the gang work together to defeat them, with mayo, blowtorch and many other items. Need to have read NattyMC's 'The meeting' to understand parts.
1. Unusual behavior

**So yeah, this is basically something I thought of, more like dreamt of. I'm serious. I had part of it as a dream the other night. And I thought to myself. Heck, I need to type this up and make this a fan fiction. So, here's the first part. I just need to think of a name for it. If anyone has any ideas or requests for the story I can try and put it in. Oh, and a great thanks to NattyMC for the help and advice.**

**By the way. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or any of the characters. Credit goes to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, and later on NattyMC. All I own is the plot. **

**And now I'm going to go and watch the Chronicles of Meap. Again.**

**Here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think!**

"I can't seem to put a point on this, one day you're having the best day of you're life. Except for the usual mission with Perry..."

Agent P was chilling outside, his life was a lot easier now the boys knew his secret.

But something didn't seem right, he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Nothing was wrong, Doof was on vacation, and here he was, lounging out in the sun in the forest. Chillin'

Plus he also had his animal-translator Doof had made him.

He still felt strange.

Very strange.

He heard a noise coming from the trees. At first he thought it was just some animals.

But then it came clear. He could hear it.

"Must destroy Agent P. Must destroy Agent P"

"PHINEAS! FERB!"

"So you weren't joking about Kool aid guy? Wow, I have a lot to learn from you"

The boys were wondering what to do, this was the perfect opportunity to jump in leaves. Build some kid of -inator.

"Hey, isn't that normally Doofs job?"

Ferb stared at him. He had a blowtorch and mayo in his hands.

"Ok, ok I'll stop breaking the fourth wall."

He put the weapons down.

That's when they heard his scream.

"PHINEAS, FERB!"

"Perry, what's-?"

"RUUUN!"

They ran for their lives.

The causers of the sound followed them. It was no other than the O.W.C.A. But why were they trying to destroy him, they were friends, right?

"What does O.W.C.A stand for anyway."

"It stands for Organisation Without A Cool Acronym"

Phineas and Perry stared at him.

"Uhh..not that I know that! Imgoingbye!"

He ran off into the woods.

"Yeeeah, let's get outta here"

"We've gotta tell Major Monogram and Carl!"

They were running out of the forest and into the busy streets, the agents still behind. They came up to their house, and in less than 5 seconds they were in Agent P's lair.

"MAJOR MONOGRAAAM!"

"What is it Agent P?"

"It's the angets! Theyre trying to kill us!"

"Thats impossible! All the agents went out on their missions."

At that moment Agents E, T, D, G and C crashed through the ceiling.

"We're gonna need some mayonaise, a blowtorch and some cookies.

Ferb was one step ahead.

"Ready."


	2. It all starts here

**Here's chapter 2. I'm shocked I managed to do it today. I'm meant to be typing up my notes first. I have a piece of paper at school, so if I get any ideas, or I'm just bored, I work on it a bit. So far I've planned what's going to happen for 14 chapters. Lol, some of them are probably gonna be merged into one. I've just gotta type them all up properly.**

**Well anyway, here's chapter 2. Sorry it's short. I'm leaving this on a cliff hanger though. Like before. I don't own P&F. **

The group were inside, looking outside, the agents were escaping.

"Ferb, you can usually beat them, what happened?" Monogram was shocked.

Ferb just shrugged.

"Uhh, guys." Carl was the only one looking outside now. The agents were all gone. Poof.

"Oh great now how are we going to find them." Phineas wondered.

Then the news came on the T.V behind, making them jump. They payed attention as the news reporter started speaking.

"Down in the National Park, fendora wearing animals are rioting! They're causing havok down here. I suggest staying indoors for the meantime. And now for the weather with Phil."

The group stared in awe.

"I take it were taking a walk in the park." Ferb spoke.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Monogram and Carl were running towards Monograms house. The park was too far to get to by foot. Driving would be a lot quicker. Perry decided to call Doof. Maybe he could help too. He got out his spy phone, and called Doofs number. It started to ring.

"Come on come on come on pick it up."

The phone was picked up. Doof appeared on the screen.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you calling about? I'm not up to any evil today"

"Doof, you've gotta listen, the agents are on the loose in the national park. Somethings gotten into them, we need as much help as we can get. We're on our way to Monograms now to get the car, walking will take forever."

Perry screamed everything into his nemesis' ears.

"Great. Monobrows-" Doof was cut off.

"MONOGRAM!" Monogram was sick of his joke.

"Anyway, Monobrows house is just past my building, I'll get the car ready."

Doof put the phone down and ran downstairs.

"Norm I'm going out for a while." He called to his robot creation.

"Ok dad!"

"I am not your father!"

The group were just turning the corner. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was in pure sight. Outside was Doof getting into his car.

"Oh great you guys are here."

The platypus ran over and got into the evil scientist's car.

"Hey uhh, Perry the Platypus?" Doof was surprised that he was going with him.

"I'm coming with you, now come on"

Monogram, Carl and the boys had already left, got to Monograms and left for the park. Doof started his car and they were on their way aswell.

The drive was slow at first, but got faster as they got onto the motorway.

"So...uh, do you want to go get a pizza after? You like pizza right?"

Perry didn't answer. He was too busy wondering what had made the agents act so weird. He was trying to work it out when he had a call. He didn't realise that they'd already been driving for 10 minutes.

"Agent P, what's taking you so long? Oh get off of me you monkey! The agents are getting harder to stop. We've tried everything."

Perry was surprised that they couldn't stop the agents.

"We'll be there in- DOOF LOOK OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. This took so long to do. School needs to get lost, really. I don't have much time after school because of homework. And weekends I really don't have time. So I don't get much time to work on it. Oh, and Natty and EvilAntauri, you'll find out the answer to your questions in this chapter. **

**Anyway. Moving on.**

"D..Doof..are you...ok?"

**Perry's POV**

It all happened so quickly.

One minute we were driving along, I was wondering what had gotten into the agents earlier that day.

Then it happened.

I was talking to Major Monogram as Doof was rambling on about getting food.

I was just about to tell Major Monogram that we were almost at the park, when I looked out the window. I saw it, I warned Doof, but it was too late.

It hit us.

The car.

**Monogram's POV**

"Carl! Any where abouts of Agent P yet?" I cried out to the intern.

"Not yet Sir, we're still looking." He called back to me. Worry in his voice.

I felt like there was no hope left.

When it happened, whatever 'it' was, I was talking to Perry through his video-spyphone. He was meant to meet us at the National Park 5 minutes before I called.

He was telling me that they would be there in- well, I don't know. That's when he stopped. He called out to Doofenshmirtz. It sounded something like 'Doof, look out!'

Then there was a bang. The video was cut off. His voice gone. I tried calling back, but there was no reply.

I hope nothing happened to him. He was our best agent. The O.W.C.A would be ruined. And most importantly, the boys. How would they feel?

"Please Doof, make sure he's ok.."

**Nobody's POV **

"Doof...wake up!" The platypus screamed. But to his dismay, there was no reply.

"DOOF!"

There was no use, the platypus tried, but the doctor wouldn't awaken.

He staggered to get up. He had the plan. Find help, then call the Major.

As much as Monogram needed to know, the most important thing for now was to survive. But it was no use. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

He faintly heard a mysterious voice.

"Sir, mission accomplished." The voice spoke into a phone.

"Well done Redd. All we need now is the boys gone and we can get onto the real plan."

Back at the park Monogram was pacing up and down.

"Carl!"

Carl knew what he was about to ask. Sadly, he also knew the answer.

"No sir. There hasn't been any reporting of any big news though, so lets just hope he's ok."

The young boys came over. Crying.

"Sorry boys, nothing yet."

Ferb's phone rang. It was a message. He read the note.

"Guys. There's been a crash. Perry and Doof are in hospital."

"Vanessa honey, can you come here a minute?" Charlene had news.

"Yeah mom, I'm coming."

Vanessa finished what she was reading, then ran into the kitchen where Charlene was sitting.

Charlene whisphered something so quiet, so soft, that not even the author could hear.

"Wait, didn't you just break the fourth wall?" Vanessa asked.

**Uhh, Nooo.. .**

"Yeah, right there, I'm sure you did. And isn't the fact that you're here breaking the fourth wall?"

**Oh crud.**

"Guys, lets just get back to the story. Vanessa?" Charlene said, trying to stop them before it got out of hand.

"Er. What did you say again. The author broke my trace of thought."

***glares* Hey!**

"Will you get out of here!" they screamed.

**But it's my story**

"Out, or I'll doom you." Moaned Charlene.

**No.**

"Doo-"

**Can I be doomed by a puppet?**

"Urgh. Doom doom blah blah blah doom aaand-"

"DOOM!" They both chanted together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda." Vanessa smirked.

**Don't make me doom you.**

"Fine. Anyway, where were me before I was rudely interrupted."

Charlene sighed. "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz your father is in hospital!"

Vanessa groaned. "That's the big news? He's there all the time. What was it this time? Another one of his failed inventions?"

"Vanessa, I've told you before. He's. Not. Evil."

"Ah forget it."

"Anyway, it's different than his mysterious crime-"

"EVIL!" Vanessa corrected.

"Let's presume he is evil. It's different than his 'evil plans failing.' As you say."

"What was it then? Tripped over on the path? Cat scratched his face off? Or did-"

Charlene interupted. "There was a crash. A big one. He was driving."


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas and Ferb sat in the waiting room.

"So, when can we see him, Sir?" Phineas asked the doctor. He wanted to see Perry again, make sure he was alright.

"In a few minutes boys, the nurse will be out in a bit to let you know how they got on." The friendly man replied.

There was a long pause, before Vanessa came charging in while dragging Charlene behind her.

"We, came, as soon as- is dad, Perry-" She 'asked' between gasps. She was so worn out she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ferb?"

"Vanessa? I-"

The nurse walked into the corridor from Perry's and Doof's room. She nodded to the group, allowing them in. "Just be careful though. The platypus is fine to come out of bed, but Heinz Doofenshmirtz, not yet. He's still recovering." They considered what the nurse had said, and decided they wouldn't stay for long. They walked into the hospital room, to find Perry and Doof awake. Perry rushed out of bed, and Doof just smiled a hello.

"Vanessa, I didn't think you'd be coming. As you pretty much hate your dad." Ferb curiously asked her.

Vanessa knew they'd be shocked she was there. Especially Doof. She smiled at her dad, then looked back at Ferb. "Even though he's evil. Kindof. He's still my dad. Remember that time with the Mary McGuffin Doll?"

Ferb nodded, to the attention of everyone else.

"How do you know about that?" Charlene asked.

Ferb pointed at Vanessa.

Doof found the strength to talk. "Wait, you've been talking to my daughter?" Doof didn't approve.

"Dad, it's ok. He's a friend. He actually saved my life once." Vanessa told him.

"You did?" Ferb nodded and smiled at Doof. "Hmm.." Doof still wasn't 100% satisfied. "You're still a hoodlum though." Ferb gave him a confused look. "Remember that weird ship you fixed. You were going in like, the 27th gear." He crossed his arms and looked away. He mumbled to himself. "I have very mixed feelings about you."

He flinched in pain as the monitor started beeping continuously. Doof started fighting around. A nurse rushed into the room and hushed everyone out. "Come on, out! We need to check him through." The gang didn't hesitate. As much as they wanted to stay they had to go. For Doof's sake. Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Vanessa and Charlene ran out the room, as Doof screamed in agony.

"I hope he's ok. He's been a good friend. Ever since that incident with umm..Rodney was it?" Phineas wondered, remembering what had happened earlier that month.

The door smashed open and two figures rushed into the corridor.

"What's with people coming in when we're talking? Anyway. Hello Monogram, Carl."

"Whatcha doin'?" Charlene asked in a girly voice.

**At Isabella's**

Isabella looked up from her cereal and glared around. Her 'Isa sense' told her someone had said her signature line.

**Back at the hospital**

_'Doctor coconut, look out, here he comes, Doctor Coconut, look out, here he comes, Doctor Coconut.' _The radio rang out. Carl was dressed in his costume, doing his dance.

**Uh, guys.**

*Record scratch*

"Well, that was..awkward." Monogram said, embarrassed. "Anyway. The problem at the park has been resolved. We found out that the agents were being controlled by these little chips on their backs." Monogram explained, as Carl got one of the chips out his pocket.

It looked like a small dark blue metal square, with a green cross ontop of it. There was a circular light on top of it. It was red, and probably turned green when turned on and functioning properly. It has 8 sticky crossed legs on the corners for sticking onto skin, or fur.

Monogram continued. "We don't know who placed them there. Or why."

Something smashed the door with a bright green lazer.

"Again with the door. 3 times now. 3 times!" Phineas moaned. He was starting to detect a pattern.

"Ok, don't crack little boy." Ferb teased.

"I DON'T CRACK!"

"What about the time when we travelled round the world and we were stranded on the island?" Ferb laughed.

"I still didn't crack." He moaned.

Ferb teased him even more. "Look, a sponge and a starfish!" Everyone else just laughed.

Phineas hit him round the head. "Don't you have to be silent somewhere else?" He pointed out. His brother just didn't know when to shut up when it comes to teasing.

"Guys, remember me. I burst in before you started bickering." The thing was no different than Platyborg.

"Hey, I thought you were stuck in Nattys trilogy?" Perry questioned.

"Oh, so you let HIM off with breaking the fourth wall." Phineas yelled at Ferb.

Ferb leaned over to Vanessa. "Cracking again." He whispered, making them both chuckle.

"I feel ignored." Platyborg groaned.

"Please continue Platyborg." Carl told him, after just returning from taking his Doctor Coconut costume off.

"Anyway, she let me off so I could help you guys."

"Help?" They chanted together.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Vanessa asked.

"I know what happened with Ferb's weapons." Ferb shot up. "Doof destroyed the food with acid, and replaced the blowtorch with a plastic one." Ferb glared at him. "For a joke" Platyborg said, forcing a grin on his face.

"Fine, you're in." Phineas accepted him.

"Wait, do I get my weapons back." Ferb asked. He wouldn't be able to resist travelling with Platyborg without hurting him badly if he didn't get his weapons back.

"Sure." Platyborg said.

Ferb did a little joyful girly scream.


	5. Le guessing game

**My chapters are getting shorter and shorter ;A; And this one is my first upload in a looong time. Sorry. Got aload of crap going on at home and school. Then I've got so much more to do, and I haven't had chance to do anything for a while. HOPEFULLY it'll be back to normal.**

**Anyway. Couldn't think of how to end this chapter sooo...**

"Right, so we set off, just walk around, and keep an eye out for anyone watching. Got that?" Doof made sure everyone knew the plan. They we're about to set off, to find out who had been 'watching them', as Platyborg described it.

"Yep." Major Monogram told him. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Let's get into groups. It'll be easier."

Candace and Jeremy burst through the door. "We heard about what had happened."

"Great, you two, you go in a group with Monogram, Platyborg, Vanessa and Ferb." Phineas explained.

"Hey! I'm not leaving my baby girl alone with him!"

"Heinz. That's just sad." Charlene moaned.

"Ok, so then it's me, Doof, Charlene, Carl and Phineas." Perry said.

Just as Phineas was going to lead his group off, the lights flickered, then went off completely.

"Hope you're not hungry, you'll be staying a while." A diabolical voice said.

"Aw, but tonight is taco night!" Phineas moaned jokingly.

"I thought it was pizza night." Perry replied.

"Didn't l say we were gonna get pizza? I swear l said that." Doof wondered.

"Guys, we can't get out. The doors locked." Vanessa informed the group. Ferb was pulling the doors knob to try and open it. "And who's was that voice?"

"I am known by many names, you can call me-"

"Mitch?" Phineas guessed.

"Oh heveans no." The voice spoke.

"..Are we close?" Perry asked.

"No, well, you could say that but-"

"Ummm...is it Kha Kha Peu Peu?" Candace guessed.

"No."

"Well he was causing trouble last time and I just thought that-" She continued.

"SILENCE. I am none of these fools that you speak of. I am purely-"

"Oh oh oh oh, I know." Doof started. "You're second dimension me!"

"What is wrong with you?" The voice moaned.

"Oh, wait. I totally get it" Ferb said. "It must be the Easter Bunny!"

Silence...

"Ok. Why on EARTH, would I be, the Easter Bunny?"

The Easter bunny appears, then silently hops away.


End file.
